Une petite pause?
by Little Monkey Fanfic
Summary: Modern AU. Plusieurs one-shot à l'intérieur. Avec les personnages de The 100 mais également d'autres séries. Les résumés et informations des os sont à lire au début des chapitres. Rating susceptible de changer.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonsoir,_** _ **Bonjour!  
**_ **  
**Je vous retrouve pour une série de petits (parfois minis) OS. Je vous mettrai toutes les informations en début de chapitre à chaque fois pour que vous puissiez vous faire une idée de ce que contient les OS. J'espère que vous apprécierez ces petites fictions que j'écris quand je bloque dans l'écriture de mes autres histoires!

Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas! ;)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre_** _ **1: Can you keep a secret?**_

 _«Et si les menteuses regardaient une émission de télé-réalité? Et si le casting des 100 étaient dans cette émission?»_

 _ **Characters:**  
-The 100 (Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Lexa)  
-Pretty Little Liars (Emily, Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Alison)_

 _ **Rating:**_  
-T

 _ **Genre:**  
-Humor  
-Friendship_

 **Note:**  
-Les séries de The 100 et PLL ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

"Les filles! Ça commence!"

Emily montait le son de la télévision pendant que Hanna se ramenait avec un pot de pop-corns rempli. Toutes les filles étaient désormais assises sur le canapé du salon. C'était le grand retour de leur émission de télé-réalité préférée, une soirée filles était alors imposée. Les cinq adolescentes écoutèrent attentivement, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

 **«** -Hey, mon nom est Clarke Griffin. J'ai tout juste 19 ans et lorsque j'aurai gagné le chèque de ce jeu, j'ouvrirai une boutique d'art. Depuis toute petite, je rêvais de peindre et de voir accrochée sur un mur, une de mes œuvres. Alors je vais tout faire pour gagner. Mes points forts? Mon humour et ma maîtrise du stress. Je pourrais garder mon calme dans n'importe quelle situation. J'userai de mon charme si besoin avec les mecs comme avec les demoiselles et s'il le faut, je jouerais la petite blonde sans défense. Je défendrais également coûte que coûte mon secret. Personne ne se doutera de celui-ci. Faites attention à vous, Princesse Griffin arrive. **»**

Spencer éclata de rire et lança aux filles. "Elle va se faire détester directement cette fille!"

Aria ricana elle aussi et lui lança un coussin. "Tais-toi, t'es juste jalouse! C'est pas fini! Regarde celle-là, je suis certaine qu'elle s'est faite refaire les seins!"

L'étudiante répliqua alors avec un sourire moqueur. "C'est qui la jalouse?"

La petite brune lui tira la langue et fixa de nouveau l'écran de la télé.

 **«** -Holà chicas, Moi, c'est Raven Reyes, alias la meilleure mécano du pays. J'ai 21 ans et regardez-moi, s'il y a bien une personne qui gagnera ce jeu, c'est bien moi. Et pour ça, je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser deux de mes plus grosses qualités, et je ne parle pas de mes yeux. Regardez ce corps de rêve, qui peut y résister? C'est correct, personne! Avec l'argent je pourrais m'offrir la moto de mes rêves et subvenir à mes besoins. J'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir la maison et de voir les habitants! Mon secret est particulièrement touchant mais je ferais en sorte de mettre les autres joueurs sur d'autres pistes que ma jambe et ils n'y verrons que du feu! **»**

Alison, qui était confortablement installée dans les bras de sa copine Emily, lui dit alors. "Je suis certaine que ça va être ta préférée, Em."

La brune concernée riait silencieusement, ne se plaignant pas de la jalousie de la blonde.

Le bruit sonore de la télévision résonnait toujours dans le petit salon lorsqu'un hurlement se fit entendre.

 **«** -AAAH! I'm back Bitchs! Mon nom est Octavia Blake et ce gros lourd derrière, c'est mon frère, Bellamy Blake. Notre secret va être dur à garder, on ne peut pas passer une seule journée sans se disputer, donc j'espère qu'on va pouvoir jouer le jeu à fond et que ce blaireau ne va pas tout faire foirer. En tout cas si je dois me rapprocher des beaux gosses de la maison pour éloigner les autres de mon secret, je ferais le nécessaire!

-L'écoutez-pas, elle est encore jeune et immature. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit. Je vais utiliser ma gueule d'ange pour tous les manipuler. Mais si quelqu'un touche à ma sœur, le contrôle va être difficile à gérer. C'est pour ça que si un des mecs la fait souffrir, j'espère pouvoir garder mon sang froid. C'est surtout pour nous prouver qu'on est capable de le faire, et pour resserrer nos liens qu'on fait ce jeu. Et si on peut ramener le chèque à la maison... Pourquoi pas?! **»**

Aria, qui avait été restée discrète depuis l'entrée de Clarke, prit alors la parole avec un soupire rêveur. "Mon dieu ce beau gosse avec ces cheveux là!"

Spencer lui lança alors ironiquement. "Heureusement que le prof n'est pas là pour t'entendre!" L'étudiante ne reçut qu'un tirage de langue comme réponse.

Hanna, quant à elle, plongea pour la énième fois sa main dans le pot de pop corns. Elle prit une bouchée mais lorsqu'une nouvelle habitante fit sa présentation, elle arrêta immédiatement de mâcher et écouta attentivement, hypnotisée par la télévision.

 **«** -Lexa Woods. Retenez bien ce nom parce que vous allez l'avoir sur les lèvres pendant toute la durée du jeu. Et vous le verrez même sur le chèque. J'ai 20 ans et je viens ramener ce qui m'appartient à la maison. Ma technique est simple, draguer tout ce qui bouge et sourire comme si j'étais dans une publicité Freedent. Je sais séparer mes émotions et mes sentiments par rapport au jeu, je n'ai aucune faiblesse et je mentirai dès que besoin. Les gens autour de moi disent souvent que j'inspire le respect et l'admiration. Peut-être que c'est dû à mon secret. En tout cas, vous allez m'adorer et les autres candidats également. Lexa Woods, n'oubliez pas. **»**

Emily dit alors avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme selon sa copine. "Purée, je crois qu'elle a raison cette fille, je l'adore déjà!"

Tandis que la blonde, qui boudait déjà, répondit. "Pff, je la déteste déjà moi!"

Aria , Spencer et Hanna se mirent alors à rire, taquinant gentiment leur amie.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 ***Désolée pour les fautes oubliées*  
**  
J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. :)  
Si vous avez des idées ou des requêtes de petits OS à écrire, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler.  
Les dates de publications seront sans doute irrégulières, je poste quand l'OS est terminé, selon l'inspiration, le temps, tout ça, vous avez compris! (Mais j'ai quelques OS déjà en route, bientôt disponibles!)

A la prochaine les monkeys!

 _ **-Little Monkey.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2: Rendez-vous bus.**_

 _«J'attendais mon bus et une fille est venue me parler.»_

 ** _Characters:  
_** _-The 100 (Clarke, Lexa)_

 ** _Rating:_**  
 _-T_

 _ **Genre:** _  
_-Humor_  
 _-Romance_

 **Note:**  
-La série de The 100 ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

J'étais assise sur le banc, attendant patiemment le bus pour rentrer chez moi. Il ne faisait ni trop froid, ni trop chaud. On était en plein début d'été. C'était mon moment préféré de l'année. Etant en jour de repos, je me suis dis que j'allais rendre visite à ma mère à l'hôpital. Mais comme ma voiture était en panne, c'était le bus qui m'attendait.

Je n'aimais pas particulièrement les trajets en commun. Devoir supporter les autres me rendait nerveuse, à la limite de l'énervement. Il est vrai qu'entendre les gamins pleurnicher, les adolescents rirent comme des pimbêches et les vieux qui transportaient avec eux une odeur désagréable, me rendaient hystérique. Ou peut-être que c'était ma rupture naissante qui me mettait dans cet état. Finn n'était qu'un con, je devais me le répéter des dizaines de fois pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. J'étais devenue faible par sa faute.

Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, j'écoutais encore une fois la même chanson qui tournait en boucle. C'était un groupe que j'appréciais pour une raison qui m'était inconnue.

Je regardais l'heure sur la montre offerte par mon père, le jour de mon vingt-et-unième anniversaire. _Le bus ne devrait plus tarder, encore quelques minutes_. Et ces quelques minutes auraient pu passer très vite si cette fille n'était pas apparue de nul part.

"Excusez-moi."

J'entendais vaguement ce que la brune me disait, alors j'enlevai mes écouteurs -sans prendre le temps d'arrêter la musique- et l'écoutai.

"Oui?"

Elle semblait si arrogante d'apparence. Mais je la laissais me parler, ma mère m'ayant appris à ne pas me fier aux apparences, parfois trompeuses.

"En fait, je n'ai plus de forfait sur mon téléphone, je me demandais si je pouvais emprunter le votre, pour appeler ma sœur."

C'était assez perturbant de l'entendre me vouvoyer, après tout, je n'étais pas si vieille que ça. Puis, elle devait surement avoir le même age que moi.

Et comme mon père m'avait appris à être toujours présente pour aider mon prochain, je lui dis alors, non sans soupirer.

"Oui, mais je préfère vérifier et être à côté, au cas où tu me volerais mon tél."

Un léger rire sortit de la bouche de la brune. Je fis abstraction et lui passai mon téléphone. Je la vis faire un numéro puis l'appeler. Elle semblait beaucoup trop souriante. Quelque chose était suspicieux chez cette fille. Personne ne serait autant joyeuse d'appeler sa sœur. D'ailleurs, pendant qu'elle tapait sur les touches, j'ai pu remarquer la couleur de ses yeux. Un magnifique vert, entouré d'un maquillage fait à la perfection. Tellement parfait que je me demandais si cette nana n'était pas une de ces _youtubeuses make up_ qu'on pouvait rencontrer sur le web. Mais mes pensées se coupèrent lorsque son propre téléphone sonna.

Elle avait maintenant les deux téléphones en main, le sien qui sonnait et le mien qui appelait. Quand je vis mon numéro sur son écran et le sourire vainqueur que la brune avait, je savais qu'elle m'avait eu. Avec un sourire malicieux et charmeur, elle me dit alors, me rendant mon téléphone:

"Parfait, je t'appelle ce soir princesse."

Elle avait arrêté de me vouvoyer. C'était la première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Puis elle était partie, me faisant un dernier clin d'œil dans le bus qui venait de redémarrer. Tandis que moi, je restais debout comme une conne à me refaire la scène qui venait de se passer.

Je m'étais faite avoir haut la main et j'avais raté mon bus.  
Et pourtant j'avais gardé ce sourire niais jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 ***Désolée pour les fautes oubliées***

Petite anecdote; ceci m'est réellement arrivé dans la rue. Haha.  
En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite histoire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Et si vous voulez partager vos anecdotes, c'est pareil! :)

A bientôt les monkeys!

 _ **-Little Monkey.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3: Demande d'amis._**

 _«Lexa a vécu ce qu'on appelle "L'arroseur arrosé".»_

 _ **Characters:  
**_ _-The 100 (Lexa, Anya, Lincoln, Octavia, Clarke)_

 _ **Rating:  
**_ _-T_

 _ **Genre:  
**_ _-Humor  
_ _-Friendship_

 **Note:  
** -La série de The 100 ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

"Bon, chaque perdant a un gage les gars!"

Lincoln avait invité une partie de sa bande de potes, ce soir-là. Et Lexa aimait bien ce genre de soirées. Des pizzas, de la bière, ses amis et une console. Elle n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête. Et heureusement pour elle, ses amis non plus.  
La jeune asiatique s'exclama alors prenant la manette.

"Je vais te mettre la misère Lex', on parle de Fifa là!"

Anya et Lexa jouaient toutes les deux à la console. Lincoln les regardait et pimentait l'ambiance en mettant la pression sur les deux filles, essayant de les déconcentrer. Octavia, elle, comme à son habitude, se chamaillait au téléphone avec son frère qui n'appréciait pas que sa sœur fréquente l'homme musclé.  
Et comme à chaque début de soirée, Lexa gagnait haut la main face à une Anya toujours aussi rageuse.

"Ma manette déconne. Et puis j'étais pas bien installée."

La belle brune riait de la mauvaise foi de sa meilleure amie.  
Suite à ce match, Lexa sauta du canapé et alla vider sa vessie, laissant Anya et Lincoln dans le salon, Octavia étant partie crier sur son frère dehors. Mais quand Lexa revint, elle retrouva ses deux amis morts de rire. Elle se demanda alors ce qui pouvait être drôle et vit l'air diabolique de son amie.

"T'as fait quoi ? Pourquoi vous rigolez?"

Anya fit l'innocente. Et Lincoln ne bougea pas d'un pouce, reprenant sa respiration peu à peu.

"Rien du tout, c'est toi qui me fait rire."

Lexa fronça ses sourcils et plissa ses yeux verts, signe qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

"M'ouais. D'façon j'ai trouvé ton gage Anya, tu vas voir la voisine, dans la tenue d'infirmière que Lincoln garde espérant désespéramment de voir O dedans, en disant que les secours sont arrivés!"

Le plus grand lui envoya un regard noir, Anya se releva et lui fit face. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et reprit sa mauvaise foi. Il était vrai que la brune n'aimait pas vraiment perdre.

"Hors de question que j'aille voir les latinas en tenue d'infirmière! Elles vont me sauter dessus!"

La brune aux yeux verts pouffa de rire, accompagnée de Lincoln qui regardait la scène tranquillement posé dans son canapé, oubliant l'ancienne remarque de sa meilleure amie. Octavia qui venait enfin de rentrer vit la situation. La petite brune se mêla alors de leur conversation.

"Oh, allez Any! J'ai trop envie de voir la réaction de Raven, Daya et San!"

Anya ronchonna, enfila la tenue et fit face à la porte d'entrée des voisines de Lincoln. Les deux amoureux étaient cachés dans les escaliers, téléphone en mains filmant secrètement l'asiatique et Lexa était derrière la porte d'entrée de l'appartement du métisse, regardant ce qui se passait par le petit trou de la serrure. Elle pouvait y voir Anya, pas très à l'aise, sonner et se gratter les mains attendant une réponse.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, c'était Raven, qui avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux en forme de cœurs et de la bave qui coulait le long de sa bouche, qui l'accueillait. La latina semblait bien trop gênée pour ne pas paraître infaillible au charme d'Anya. Puis Santana fit son apparition. Beaucoup moins timide, elle prit le bras de la brune et c'est ainsi que les trois amis n'avaient plus revu la brune de la soirée.

Lincoln et Octavia rentrèrent avec Lexa et c'est qu'après une heure et demie que sa meilleure amie rentra, décoiffée et des traces de rouges à lèvres sur le visage. Elle leur fit un grand sourire et tout le monde savait qu'au fond, elle avait pécho. Un léger son de vibreur résonna dans le salon. Et ce que la brune aux mèches légèrement blondes dit à l'étudiante aux yeux émeraudes, eu l'effet d'une bombe.

"Merci pour ton pari. En attendant, j'espère que tu es contente de ta surprise, Lexa."

La brune concernée riait nerveusement. _De quoi parlait-elle?_ Elle fronça ses sourcils une nouvelle fois et demanda sérieusement à son amie.

"De quoi tu parles Anya?"

Lincoln retenait son rire moqueur, contrairement à la népalaise qui riait aux éclats.

"Regarde ton téléphone."

Lexa sentit son cœur accélérer, elle avait laissé son téléphone branché afin de récupérer de la batterie et ne l'avait pas touché de toute la soirée. Elle espérait intérieurement que personne n'avait fouillé, ni même envoyé de messages étranges à ses contacts. Parce qu'elle connaissait bien les gamineries puériles que ses amis pouvaient faire. Elle débrancha son chargeur et alluma l'écran du portable. Elle fit son code -que tous ses amis connaissaient malgré tout- et vit la page du réseau social déjà ouverte sur son compte, qui restait connecté grâce à la wifi de Lincoln. Une notification prit son attention, elle cliqua dessus.

 **«Clarke Griffin a accepté votre demande d'amis.»**

Lexa lâcha son téléphone sur le canapé de son ami et se leva pour faire face à Anya, paniquée.

"Putain Anya, pourquoi tu l'as ajouté avec mon compte?!"

Lincoln prit alors la défense de son amie et calmement il répondit.

"Oh arrête Lex, tout le monde le sait que t'as un faible pour elle, t'arrêtes pas de la mater en classe. On a aidé Anya a pécho le sien, on t'aide pour le tien."

Puis les deux amis se tapèrent dans la main, comme deux enfants ayant réussi une bêtise.  
Octavia qui était restée discrète, prit la parole, essayant tant bien que mal de rassurer la plus jeune.

"T'en fais pas, ça se trouve elle va pas t'envoyer de message. Combien de fois j'ai ajouté des personnes avec qui j'ai jamais parlé de ma vie."

Mais au même moment, le téléphone de Lexa vibra de nouveau. Elle ouvrit le message sur l'application de ce réseau.

 **22:36  
** **Clarke Griffin : T'es la fille qui n'arrête pas de me fixer en cours, c'est ça ? ;)**

Lexa soupira de frustration et se laissa tomber dans le moelleux du fauteuil.

"J'vous déteste tous."

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 ***Désolée pour les fautes oubliées***

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
Et vous, vos amis vous ont-ils déjà joué un mauvais tour? ;)

Merci pour vos messages, reviews, follows, favs, c'est adorable!

A bientôt les monkeys!

 ** _-Little Monkey._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4: Une voisine particulière.**_

 _"Clarke vient d'emménager dans un immeuble tranquille. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait."_

 _ **Characters:**_

 _-The 100 (Clarke, Lexa, Anya)_

 _ **Rating:**_

 _-K+_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _-Humor/flirt_

 _ **Note:**_

-La série de The 100 ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Narrateur Clarke.**

J'adore cette ville. J'adore ma ruelle tranquille. J'adore mon immeuble. J'adore mes voisins. Je crois que c'était la première fois que j'étais aussi ravie d'emménager. C'était enfin la liberté, je pourrais faire ce que je voudrais quand l'envie m'y prendra. Je finissais de ranger les derniers cartons et saluais Octavia qui était venue m'aider. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit douillé préparé par mes soins et fermai les yeux. Aucun bruit, le rêve. Je m'endormis rapidement il était quand même tard et j'étais exténuée de ma journée...

 _"Besoin de riiiiiiiiiien, envie de toiiiiii!"_

Ok. Rectification. Je hais cette ville. Je hais ma ruelle. Je hais les immeubles. Je hais les isolations merdiques. Je hais ma voisine.

C'était avec une rage incontrôlée, que je pris mon oreiller et couvris mes oreilles avec. Cela faisait seulement dix heures que j'étais ici. Seulement dix heures que j'avais déménagé. Et ma voisine, qui devait sans doute être une grand-mère sourde et malvoyante, commençait déjà à me taper sur les nerfs. Comment était-ce possible qu'une personne saine d'esprit chante une chanson qui date du temps des dinosaures à cinq heures du matin ! Cinq heures du matin! Je me suis couchée à deux heures pour finir les derniers papiers d'inscriptions pour la fac de médecine et ranger mes cartons.

"Je pense qu'il va falloir que j'aille parler à la mamie du dessus." me dis-je à moi-même. Parce que vivre en dormant trois heures par nuit était nuisible à ma santé et à la vie de ma voisine. Je savais que j'avais été suicidaire de choisir comme voie la médecine, mais si cela pouvait se faire sans être réveillée à cinq heures du mat par une voix de casserole, ça serait plutôt pas mal!

La chanson s'arrêta, le chant monstrueux qui l'accompagnait également. J'allais donc me lever pour me préparer un petit déjeuner qui je l'espérais, me mettrait de meilleure humeur. Un café sucré brûlant, un fruit et les glucides avalés plus tard, je rentrais dans la douche. L'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps, m'apaisant. Ou plutôt, m'apaisait, jusqu'à ce que grandma' recommence son karaoké.

 _"Si je pouvaiiiiis me réveiller à ses côtés! Ouvre tes yeux, tu ne dors paaaaaaaas AAAAAH! Regarde moiiiiiiiiii!"_

Oui, c'était clair que je ne dormais pas et mes yeux étaient grands ouverts! Je n'ai jamais été pour la violence, mais ce serait mentir si je vous disais que je n'y avais pas pensé. Je m'imaginais même préférer vivre avec une chèvre en tant que voisine. Je pris la décision pacifique de ne pas m'énerver encore plus. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de contrôler mes pensées meurtrières, finissais ma douche et me coiffais. Je mis un Jean et un débardeur et me brossais les dents. Il me restait quelques heures avant que Raven ne vienne m'aider à installer toutes les choses électriques ou informatiques.

Les musiques de la vieille s'arrêtèrent. Je fis surpris pendant une minute. Puis finalement le bruit sourd d'un aspirateur me fit soupirer. J'allais péter un câble, je pourrais lancer les paris: deux jours, trois jours ou quatre heures, avant que je pète un câble?

Malgré le rugissement incessant de l'aspirateur, je trouvais beaucoup plus plaisant d'entendre ce bruit que le chant de ma voisine. Puis, quand mamie eu finit son ménage, je respirais de nouveau, soupirant de bonheur. Pendant cinq minutes. Juste avant que la vieille reprenne son souffle et qu'elle nous refasse une cover de Richard. C'était assez lent et doux. Jusqu'à ce que la grand-mère se mette à gueuler le refrain. Je vous jure, j'allais faire un meurtre.

 _"Maiiiiiis tu n'es pas làààà! ET SI JE RÊVE, TANT PIS ! QUAND TU T'EN VAS, J'DORS PLUS LA NUIIIIIIIIIT! OHHH J'AI ATTRAPE UN COUP DE SOLEIL! UN COUP D'AMOUR UN COUP DE JE T'AIIIIIMEEEE!"_

J'allais me suicider. Ou la tuer. C'était simple.  
Je me demandais même comment les voisins pouvaient accepter un tel carnage. Ils devaient tous être sourds, ce n'était pas possible autrement! Prise d'un rire nerveux, je pris la décision d'aller la voir. Je mis mes chaussures pour me rendre à quelques mètres plus loin et toqua trois coups à la porte d'entrée. La musique avait eu le temps de se changer et c'était désormais une nouvelle musique qui résonnait dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Je décidais après quelques longues secondes de sonner. Et je sonnais beaucoup de fois, pensant que la dame âgée risquerait de rien entendre avec sa musique. La musique se baissa de très peu et un bruit de clés remplaça les basses incessantes des enceintes. Je pouvais entendre la vieille murmurait une nouvelle chanson en tournant les clés.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin.

 _"Oui? Oh! Tu es la nouvelle voisine? Lexa, enchantééée!"_

"..."

Comment vous dire que je n'ai pas pu sortir un seul mot de ma bouche, que je n'ai pas pu enlever mon regard de ce corps, et de ce visage si harmonieux. Comment vous dire que la grand-mère était en fait une jeune femme aux long cheveux ondulés qui descendait jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sa poitrine recouverte d'une brassière de sport laissant apparaître son nombril. Et ses longues jambes sveltes nues me laissant bouche bée. Elle me tendit sa main et me souriait. Alors, laissant son tanga noire hors de ma vue, je levais les yeux pour tomber sur son sourire magnifique. Comment vous dire encore une fois que je n'ai pas pu bouger une seule partie de mon corps quand mes yeux océans ont pris contact avec la forêt tropical que son regard me proposait. Mon cerveau, tout comme mon bas ventre, était en ébullition.

"-Je..."

C'était le seul mot que j'avais pu dire. Puis ses lèvres laissaient sortir un petit rire taquin. J'étais toujours autant obnubilée par cette jeune femme qui devait avoir mon age lorsqu'une deuxième brune fit son apparition. Mais cette femme semblait être âgée de quelques années de plus et ses yeux légèrement bridés me reluquèrent froidement. Contrairement à sa colocataire, elle était habillée. Ce qui facilitait mon système à reprendre conscience. Alors elle s'avança.

"Moi c'est Anya. Fait pas attention à ma petite sœur."

Je voulais bien ne pas faire attention à sa sœur. Mais comment faire quand la brune aux yeux verts me reluquait en chantonnant, ses yeux dans les miens.

 _"Bien sur moi je pourrais te direeee, que je ne vis que par ton sourireee, que tes yeux sont de tous les yeux, les plus bleus. Lalalalalaa. Moi je veux faire l'amour avec toiii, oh oh oh oooooh."_

L'asiatique, qui n'était même pas surprise du comportement de sa sœur, me répondit d'un ton lassé.

"Excuse là, elle est un peu..."

Mais Anya se fit couper la parole. Sa sœur, qui avait mis son bras autour de mon cou, me chantait désormais au creux de mon oreille.

 _"Pour un flirt, avec toi, je ferais n'importe quoi! Pour un flirt. Avec toi! Je serais prête à tout, pour un simple rendez-vous. Pour un flirt avec toi! Pouuuuur un petit tourrrr au petit jouuur entre tes draps! La lala la la lala la laaa!"_

Et sans que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, la brune me souleva telle une princesse. Anya, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, pu finir sa phrase, seule devant la porte d'entrée.

"pompette..."

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ ***Désolée pour les fautes oubliées.***_

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

 _ **-Little Monkey.**_


End file.
